Nightmares
by moisturiseme07
Summary: Just a one shot in which Cas has a nightmare and goes to Dean for help


Hey! So I promise I will do another chapter of A New Years Secret within the next couple of days, as I've had some good ideas about it, but I've had this idea for a one shot for weeks now and I finally wrote it down. So this is just a random Destiel one shot first kiss kinda thing. It's placed when Cas has just turned human in season 9, in a timeline where he didn't have to leave the bunker. Enjoy!

It was the middle of the night in the bunker, and Dean was half asleep, just drifting off, when he heard a very quiet knocking at his door. It was so quiet, he thought he imagined it, so he closed his eyes again. A few seconds later, he heard the knocking again, accompanied with a whisper of his name.

"Dean?" Deans door was slowly pushed open. "Dean, are you awake?" He got up and flicked on the lamp by the bed, to see Cas nervously standing in his doorway.

"Cas?" Dean asked, sitting more upright. "Are you ok, what happened?" Cas walked further into the room, closing the door behind, and awkwardly sitting right on the far edge of Deans bed.

"Physically, I'm fine. But I had a... a nightmare. I knew humans got them but I've never had one. Dean it was really bad, how do humans live through that more than once?" Now that he was closer and in the light, Dean could see the sweat on his hairline and chest.

"Hey it's okay, it's fine. It wasn't real. What happened?" Dean asked, shifting closer to the angel.

"I was back in purgatory, with you. But then you disappeared, and something was chasing me and I didn't know what it was and you weren't there and I couldn't run fast enough, I could hear it catching up, and I kept calling for you but you just weren't anywhere, and it was awful and-" Dean cut him off before he spiralled more.

"Hey hey hey, stop worrying buddy, it's fine, I'm here now, I'm not gonna leave you, 'kay? It was just a dream." Cas silently nodded, but he didn't look any less terrified. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely not. If I fall asleep, I will see that again, and get scared. I'll just drink lots of coffee." Cas said, very determinedly. His stone cold look made Dean silently laugh.

"Okay, well... never tell anyone about this, ever." Dean got up and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"About what? My nightmare?" Cas asked as Dean walked.

"No, don't tell anyone about this." He opened the covers, and gestured Cas toward them. Cas looked at him, clearly still confused.

"What, Dean? You're confusing."

"Dude, get in the bed with me."

"Why would I do that. I have my own bed."

"Yeah but your scared to sleep, right?" Cas nodded slowly. "So, sleep in here. I wasn't there for you in the nightmare, but if I'm right here, you won't have worry. It's just something humans do for comfort, when they're scared, okay?" Dean managed to say very quickly, avoiding eye contact. Cas smiled slightly.

"Okay." Cas got in the side that Dean had been sleeping on. He lay down immediately, but near the edge. The last thing he wanted was to make Dean feel uncomfortable. Dean got in as well, but by the time he lay down, he realised that the lamp was on Cas's side of the bed. He didn't want to wake the angel, so he quickly leaned over him to click it. While he did, Cas's eyes flickered open, and he was met with Deans chest right in his face. He felt a blush creeping up his neck, and shut his eyes tight when Dean lay back down. They both slept very peacefully, and didn't wake till the morning.

In the morning, Dean woke up without opening his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was how comfortable he was. He snuggled closer to his bed, and let his eyes flicker open. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he did. He was greeted with Cas's face dangerously close to his. Dean could see every indent, every mark and line on his angels face. As he tried to move the rest of his body, he found that him and Cas both apparently moved around a lot in their sleep. Their legs were completely tangled, and one of his arms was splayed across Deans chest. Deans arm lay across Cas's waist. Dean swore under his breath, and slowly twisted onto his back. Unfortunately, that woke up Cas.

"What happened?" Cas groggily muttered.

"Dude, you move in your sleep. Like a lot." Dean murmured back. Cas groaned, and pushed further into Deans body. Dean was on his back, and Cas leaning on his chest. After a few minutes of just lying there, Cas propped himself up, still leaning over Dean.

"Can I tell you something?" Cas nervously asked Dean.

"Anything." Dean replied quietly.

"You always say that we are good friends, Dean. But do you think... we could be... more?" Cas scrunched his eyes shut, his face turned down toward Deans chest. After a few seconds Cas's eyes flickered open, but he still avoided eye contact.

"Okay." Cas whispered. "I guess I'll just-" Dean cut him off by quickly rolling them both over, so the angel was on his back and the hunter leaning over him. While rolling, Dean had gripped his hand, and was now pushing it into the mattress above their head.

Without wasting a second, Dean pushed his lips into Cas's at full force. The angel seemed very shocked, but slowly started moving his lips into Deans. The hunters pushed his tongue into Cas's mouth, who gratefully let him in. Cas felt electrified, as his hips slowly grinned onto Deans. A groan escaped Deans throat as he pushed Cas further and deeper into the kiss. They melted into each other, Cas's also moaning slightly.

After a while, Dean finally pulled away and leaned to Cas's ear.

"I definitely want to be more than friends."


End file.
